An end user may be interested in information about business entities near a particular location, such as service providers of a particular category near the current location of the end user, or a different location specified by the end user.
Thus, some web sites allow an end user to search for providers of services and/or products by entering one or more keywords and a location of interest. After a keyword search, the web site may sort and present the search results to the end user. Alternatively, a web site may organize the categories of businesses according to a predetermined hierarchy to allow a user to browse categories of providers of services and/or products.
For example, a web site may present business listings of various services and/or products based on locations and based on user entered search terms or based on selections from a predetermined set of categories.
For presentation purposes, a web site may sort the search results based on the distance between the location of interest to the end user and the locations of the business entities, or based on a different criterion, such as price, advertisement fee, user ratings, etc.